


Elicit Power

by IsabellaLynn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Courtroom Drama, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead People, Death, Drug Use, Eldia (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Female Titan Arc (Shingeki no Kyojin), Forbidden Love, Friends to Enemies, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Humanity's Strongest, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kindred Spirits, Love/Hate, M/M, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mercy Killing, Military, Minor Porco Galliard/Pieck, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Out of Body Experiences, Out of Character, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku | Attack on Titan: No Regrets Spoilers, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, The Fates - Freeform, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan Shifter Reader, Titan Shifters, Titans, Training, Trapped, Trials, Unrequited Love, Wrongful Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaLynn/pseuds/IsabellaLynn
Summary: Altered Canon Events“A murderer. Hands, clothes, soaked with blood. For some reason, we still find him holy. Maybe it’s him who should be looking for redemption…” the other cheered around me as I stood in the water, my pants rolled up to my knees, the salty air kissing our skin. Sasha splashed Connie with water, Armin looked at a starfish, and I, well I knew it wasn’t over.“And not me” I snapped out of it with serene clarity and looked across the water, holding out my hand towards the horizon, my back slacked over and my eyes blank.Alice Vries; using the power of the founding and female titan survived the shiganshina attack eight years before, she survived The Attack titan and the betrayal of her love Annie, and now she's found the sea.A new war wages on as infiltration, lies, secrets, and sacrifice floods the island of paradise and the citizens of Marley.it will all end with one soul left to walk the remains of a cleansed earth, free of sin and prejudice,
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Original Female Character(s), Bertolt Hoover/Original Female Character(s), Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Elicit Power

sorry!! work is in progress


End file.
